Gone Forever
by k-psycho
Summary: This is a Jacob/Bella love story. In multiple POV. WHat happens if Bella's blood isn't SO tempting? What if edward had enough control? Would bella still be enough? This is MY story. E/B at first then J/B
1. Chapter one

Epilogue.

I was born in 1901. Its was a long time ago, and I died in 1918, of the Spanish influenza. Carlisle saved me, as he saved my brother Emmett, and my sister Rosalie.

He saved his wife, Esme as well. He made us into Vampires. Not the fang-wearing, Bat-turning mythical vampires, but instead our teeth are razor sharp, our skin sickly pale, and our eyes a warm butterscotch.

And most importantly, our diet.

It consists of animal blood, only. Alice and Jasper found us about 60 years ago. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control ones emotions.

I, unlike any other, can read minds. All but one. This is her-mine-our, love story.

I was sitting in biology, alone. Nobody ever sits by me, because their survival instincts tell them not to.

Everyone's minds were a constant whirl, all landing on one person-Isabella Swan. She was a gorgeous girl, Long brown hair with curly ends, brown eyes that lead straight to her soul.

Everyone seemed to have a fascination with her, and I could plainly see why.

She was odd. In Jessica Stanley's mind I could see her barely paying attention to anything all the popular girls were saying _is she seriously not listening to me?_

Jessica thought. Instead, Bella got up and walked over to a geeky looking boy, sat down and started a conversation. His face lit up and he thought

_Gee, is she talking to me? Wow, oh, breath. Just breath, in out, in out, okay, now answer her question. See that wasn't so bad._

He started imagining her naked, and I pulled out of his mind. Not that I wasn't used to it, but when it was about her it felt-Wrong.

She walked into my biology, and handed Mr. banner a note, he then pointed to the seat next to me. She blushed and walked towards me, and a fan blew her scent towards me prematurely. I almost jumped up and took her right there. She smelled wonderful. Like all the world's best foods, rolled into one, and sprinkled with sugar. I inhaled and relaxed. She tripped and her head was headed for the edge of the desk. I caught her by her waist, and felt electricity go through my hands where they touched her. She steadied herself, and blushed. "thank you" She said and sat down. "Anytime" I replied and smiled whole-heartedly at her.

She blushed a deeper red and focused on the teacher.

I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled

_my name is Edward Cullen. So you're the new girl?_

I slid the paper over to her. She sighed and wrote

_Yep, that's me. My name is Bella, and as you know im chief swans daughter_

I laughed and replied

_So where'd you move from?_

She wrote

_long story._

Now the paper was between us, and I laughed again.

_I got nothing but time-30 minutes of listening to him, and I'd usually fall asleep. _not that I could sleep. I cant. No vampire can.

she giggled and wrote

_okay. So I moved from Phoenix Arizona, because my mom wanted to travel with Phil, her new husband. She was unhappy staying with me, so I left and told her to go with Phil. He's a baseball player, and is looking to sign with a team In Jacksonville. So here I am, in the rainiest place on earth, with my not-so-great dad Charlie. _

I read what she wrote and stated

_well, do you know your way around the school? I could show you to your next class. _

She blushed and wrote

_I'd love that_

I smiled and put the note away just as Mr. Banner came around. "So, getting acquainted with Ms. Swan?" He asked politely.

"Ah, you caught me, sir" I said. He chuckled. "Well, good to hear. She's your responsibility this month. Get her caught up, and make sure she understands everything, because she's also your lab partner for the year."

She blushed. I chuckled and simply replied "it'd be my pleasure" She blushed a deeper red. When I tried to read what she was thinking, because I seriously wanted to know what was making her blush.

But it was blank. It was like there was nobody sitting next to me.

I frowned, and tried again, but nothing. I sighed. She just keeps getting more and more interesting.

It was then I noticed the burn in my throat. I needed to hunt, and soon. The bell rang, and Bella jumped out of her seat, stumbled on a power cord, and landed on my lap.

I froze, and when she didn't move right away, I relaxed. It felt-right. Perfect. Like she was meant to fit me.

I felt the shot of electricity again, this time so did she. She jumped off and was a deep red in the cheeks. "Im so sorry, I didn't mean to-" She stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Did you feel that?" Her eyes were pleading me to tell her the truth, so unthinkingly, I did. "Yes." I whispered.

She shook her head and gathered her stuff. I was out the door before she had gotten all her books. I waited, and when she came out the classroom I fell into step with her.

She looked up at me and I smiled. "I always do what I say I will." She nodded and I showed her to her Spanish class, which I learned I also had with her. She sat next to me, and the entire time I could feel the electricity. It got so bad that I couldn't help myself.

I reached across the small table that separated us and cupped her cheek with my hand. She gasped, then leaned into my hand and closed her eyes.

The Electricity was turned on full force now, and it took everything not to jump over and kiss her right here. Sinereta Rose came over to my table and said "Ah, Edward. que incluso se me escucha?" I laughed and replied "Sí, era yo. I pero también admirar esta maravillosa belleza frente a mí." She laughed and said "Siga entonces. Pero atención, Edward. Yo no odio a usted." I nodded and she left. Bella was looking at me like I was crazy. "You called me beautiful. You do realize you called me that, right?" I nodded and brushed her cheek again. "It is true though. You are beautiful." She blushed and I pulled my hands away. She went to protest, but the bell rang. I gathered her things, must to her dismay, and walked out the door. She followed close behind me. "My next class is English." she stated. I mentally sighed. I had calculus II next. "Okay, but I have calculus II." She sighed out loud. I knew then that she felt the same way, she didn't want to leave me. Oh god, Rosalie was going to KILL me.


	2. Chapter two

Calculus I had with Emmett and Alice.

_Edward! I've seen her. Look! _Flashes of Bella came into Alice's mind. Bella laughing, me kissing Bella, Bella sickly white, ice cold, hanging on Alice's arm, with our butterscotch eyes.

_NO! _I thought, she will NOT be turned into a monster. I will not let it happen. Alice noticed my expression.

_You don't want to turn her? Why? Edward, it's the only way we're safe. The volturi! _

I shook my head.

_Hey bro, careful. The desk can't take the force! _Emmett warned. I loosened my grip on the table. Bits of wood splintered into my hands.

_Jeez, Edward. Are you like, in love with her? _Alice asked.

I shrugged, inconspicuously. So only they knew it was a shrug.

_What are you guys talking about? Man! I hate it when you do that!_

Emmett whined. I laughed, and he frowned.

_You better stop laughing at me or I'll picture what me and rose did this morning….._

Flashes of Rosalie in different stage of undress passed through Emmett's mind. I growled lowly, so only the extra sensitive ears could here, and Emmett's mental laughter boomed in my head.

Just then, Alice had a vision. Me and Bella, after school tomorrow. I was in her room. She was on her bed, talking to me. She leaned in and brushed her lips against mine, ever so slightly, and I actually didn't pull back, neither did she when she noticed how cold I was. Then the vision stopped and I was pulled back into the real world.

_Whoa Eddie boy, your gonna have fun tomorrow! _Alice squealed into my head. I nodded, and she bounced into her seat.

_.Gee! Wait until I tell Esme! She'll be so happy. I wonder what's Bella's favorite color? Hmm…_

I pulled out of her head. I noticed briefly that the bell was going to ring in 4 seconds, and got up out of my seat and was out the door before the bell.

I moved at vampire speed, until I was outside the English door. I leaned against the wall, and the bell rang. She was the last one out the door, and she tripped when she saw me. I caught her around the waist, and steadied her. Her face was beat red. "Sorry. I seem to fall a lot when your around." She stated. I chuckled. "I noticed. Good thing I'm here." She nodded. "Are you okay? Your hands are really cold." Bella noted. I pulled my hands off her waist and started grabbing her things. I then followed her scent to her locker and waited for her to catch up. She opened her locker and put her things away, and as she closed her locker, she looked into my eyes. "Hey, weren't your eyes golden this morning? Now they're pitch black, and its kind of scary. Do you wear contacts?" I closed my eyes. "No. I should get going. See you tomorrow." And I turned around and walked away. I met my family in the parking lot, and Man was Rosalie steamed.

_Edward! How could you? She's not even one of us. Alice said you don't plan on changing her. What the hell? Are you just gonna play with your FOOD first? That's kinda demented. I thought you were better than that._

Rosalie's mental chatter was to much for me. I threw my keys to Emmett. "You take the car. I need a nice run" I stated and turned around towards the woods. I heard a loud engine, and I followed it. It was a red Chevy pick-up, old and rusty. And driving it was none other than Isabella swan. I ran along side the road, just under the cover of trees. It was then that I saw a semi run a red light. It was headed straight for my Bella. She didn't even see it. I did the only thing I knew how. I ran out in front of Bella and stopped her truck with my hands before it got to the intersection. There was a screech and my hand print was on the hood. She looked up into my eyes, and gasped. She got out and ran towards me and hugged me tightly. "Oh my god. Are you okay? I could've killed you-" She broke off, looked at her hood, and back at me "How….What?.." I looked into her eyes as understanding dawned on her. "You- how is that possible? You stopped my truck with your hands! That's not possible!" She was panicking. I heard that faint sirens, and I leaped over the truck and into the woods. I left Bella behind, and I knew I was going to be in deep crap now. She saw me, she knows im not Human. She knows, and Rosalie was right. Maybe- Maybe I am just playing with food. Because I can't think of her any other way- even though I already do. I love her. Im in love with her. She is my life now.

I went to the hospital, to talk to Carlisle. He was at his desk, looking threw paper work

_Come in, Edward _His mental voice said. I went in.

_Is this about the girl? Isabella? She's fine, and she hasn't said anything about- about you. Not how you stopped her car with your hands. She's been deep in thought for about thirteen minutes, to be exact. She asked for you, once I introduced my self as . _

_Edward, be careful, son._ I laughed. "She really didn't say anything? Even to the Chief of police? I wonder why." I wondered out loud. "I don't know son. Go see her, talk to her. Make sure she understands that our secret is one that needs to be kept. It is a great responsibility. Now go and tell her everything. I'm behind you on this one, son" Carlisle said in his best fatherly voice. I nodded and left. He mentally shouted _room 318! _I chuckled. It would've been so much funner to trace her scent. Oh well. I came up to her door and gently pushed it open. It was empty, except a hospital bed. Bella was in a hospital gown, in the bed reading. "Hey Edward." She said without even looking up. "How'd ya know it was me?" I asked suspiciously. "Me heart speeds up every time you come near me. Its not consciously , it just happens. Plus, I kind of hoped you'd explain things to me." She closed her book and place it on the stand in front of the bed. She got down and came around to where I was standing. "Please, Edward. I really need to know how you-did what you did." I shook my head. "I'm not good for you Bella, trust me on this one. But if you really want to know how I stopped the truck with my bare hands, then I will tell you. Under the agreement that you don't tell anyone else. Ever. This becomes your secret after today. Understand?" She took a deep breath and nodded. I breathed in her scent, and caught something- sweet mixed in. Sickly sweet. It made my mouth fill with venom. "Whats that smell?" I asked out loud. She blushed deeply, and it hit me. She was wearing anything under the gown. And I probably was dazzling her, so that smell was her arousal. I froze at the thought, because with it came pictures- fantasies. Ones that could never happen. "Um-Uh-Yeah-uh. Just explain this to me! Now" she said nervously. She grabbed the back of her gown and pinched it shut so she could turn around and sit on the bed. "Im a vampire" I said without thinking. She laughed hysterically. She was rolling on the bed, laughing. "Jesus Christ. That is the-laugh-most hilarious-laugh-thing I've ever been told." I looked at her seriously. "Im not kidding. Bella, im a vampire" She stopped laughing. She studied my face for a minute. "No your not, its impossible." I laughed. "Oh really? Impossible. Well, watch this." I lifted up the bed she was on, with one hand. She screeched "Put me down! NOW!" I laughed and set her down. I took a hospital blanket and split it down the middle with my teeth, like a razor. She gasped. "Oh wow. Wow oh wow. You weren't kidding. Okay. That's okay." She rambled nervously. "Okay? You think its okay? Well ask me the most important question. Ask me what I eat?" She shook her head "I don't care. You wont hurt me, I've seen it in your eyes. You cant hurt me" I laughed and answered my question "Blood. I drink blood. Not food-I cant touch it." she shook her head. "I don't care! I like you for who you are, not what you are" I shook my head. "Your already to attached to me. Its only going to be that much more difficult for you when we leave." She turned a sick pale color. She whispered "Your not leaving me. Promise you wont leave me! Promise!" She started crying and looked up at me. "I cant promise that. I cant. I will do whatever's best for you." I left the room. I just turned around and left.


	3. Chapter Three

I returned home, ran into my room, and surprisingly enough, nobody bothered me. I was alone, sitting on my bed, staring at the rain through my glass wall. I could actually count all the drops-and did- there were 670,000,090. I did that for about an hour, and my throat started burning. Well, time to hunt. I headed down the stairs to see if Alice would come keep me company, and before I could get there she screamed mentally at me

_Of course I'll go with you. But first, look at this: _she showed me a vision she had earlier. My and Bella, at a wedding-no wait, at _our _wedding. I said 'I do' and the Pastor pronounced us husband and wife. If I could cry, I think I would've right here.

_See Edward, look how far you've made it with her. All the way to marriage. Its going to be okay. I know these things. _Alice comforted. I nodded and we ran out into the forest, ready for an easy kill.

_-------------

Two hours and a bloated gut later, I was standing on Bella's doorstep. Carlisle told me she was released shortly after out discussion, and here I am. I can faintly here Charlie's thoughts.

_I wonder if the game is on tonight. Nope, no game. Ah, oh well. I guess I'll go catch some z's._ **"bells**, I'm turning in early, I love you goodnight!" he yelled up the stairs. I heard her say "Night char-uh-dad!" I ran around to he side of the house, and I saw Bella in the window. She was changing into pajama's, and instead of turning around like a gentleman, I just froze, staring at her perfect body. She laid down on her bed, and I climbed up the house and into her window. She gasped and stood straight up. I heard her heart hammering in her chest, and I chuckled. "Calm down, I am just here to apologize- about how I acted at the hospital. I'm really, really, really, sorry" I shot her my crooked smile and her heart sped up again. "Uh0ya-uh-er-its okay" She stammered. Oh, that was so hot! "Okay, well I gues I'll just go then…" I turned towards her window. "NO! I mean, no Edward, stay, please. I-I don't know if I can…" She bit her lip looking up at me. "I don't know if I can sleep-alone" She almost whispered. I laughed lightly. "And? What do you want me to do about it?" I asked playfully, as I headed towards a rocking chair in the corner of her room. I sat down and said. "Okay, im staying, sleep bells, sleep" I cooed. She frowned. "Can you…Never mind" She mumbled. I was intrigued. "Can I what, Bella?" She blushed. "Can you lay next to me?" She was playing with her fingers. I chuckled. "Sure, love" I replied. She smiled and laid down. I crawled on top of the covers and pulled her into my chest. "Sleep, love, sleep" And I heard as her heart slowed and her breathing evened out. She was so beautiful. And I had to leave. I made the decision that second, with her in my arms. I had to go as far from her as possible. I was intruding in her human life. She was already to attached. But how was I going to tear myself away from my own personally angel? I didn't know. What I did know was, time healed all wounds for humans, so I would just have to leave as soon as possible. Oh alice, don't fail me now.

**A/N: sorry for the confusion and the shortness of the chapter. I have a lot I want to put into this story, and not a lot of ideas how to do so. If you want to see anything happen in my story, feel free to tell me. I am always up for new ideas!Oh and please R&R. Loves to all who do!**

**Kris**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important author note at bottom!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Previously:**

_And I had to leave. I made the decision that second, with her in my arms. I had to go as far from her as possible. I was intruding in her human life. She was already to attached. But how was I going to tear myself away from my own personally angel? I didn't know. What I did know was, time healed all wounds for humans, so I would just have to leave as soon as possible. Oh alice, don't fail me now._

After Bella fell into a deep sleep, I got up very slowly. She rolled over, but she continued to sleep. I opened her window silently, and jumped 20 feet to the ground, and landed with a silent _thud _

I ran full speed towards my house, and Alice was waiting on the porch for me.

"Hey bro, what's up?" _Is everything okay? _she asked out loud and mentally.

"Yeah Alice. Everything's fine. I was just-Um- where is everybody?" I asked slowly, hoping she'd see what I was about to do. It worked. In her head, I saw everybody in my family at the table in the kitchen, and I saw myself saying that I love Bella, so we have to leave. Then she snapped back to reality.

_Oh Edward, my god, we're really leaving?_ I nodded my head. I said in a normal voice

"Will everybody join me in the dining room. I have a few things I wish to discuss"

I knew that everyone could hear me, with the advanced hearing. I walked into the dining room, and began planning the end of my life.

**Bella pov**

I fell asleep with Edward holding onto me. I dreamt of him, of his smile, of his smell. When I woke up, he was gone. I started to panic, and jumped out of my bed. "Whoa there, easy human. I'm right here" His silky voice said from the corner of my room. He was sitting in my rocking chair. Without thinking, I squealed and ran over and jumped on his lap, and put my arms around his neck. He stiffened, and unwound my arms from his neck. He looked into my eyes, and I felt my face burning. "your hair looks like a haystack. I like it" he whispered. I got chills from his words, and then realized that I probably looked like crap right now. I jumped up, and ran to my door. "I need a human moment" I said as I turned the doornob, and entered my shared bathroom. After I brushed my teeth (three times) and wetted my hair down(It was just unmanageable!) I changed my clothes, and entered my bedroom once again. It was empty. My heart sank. He left me, he really left me. I then heard pots and pans in the kitchen, and ran down the stairs.

_Oh Charlie, please don't be cooking. We can't handle another fire!_

I thought as I ran down the stairs. My mouth dropped to the floor. Edward, was standing in my kitchen. He had my apron on, and was frying eggs and bacon on the stove-top. I quickly composed my shocked expression, and walked up behind him. "so, you can cook, eh?"

I teased. He faced me and smirked. "I learned on the cooking channel two nights ago. You're the only one that can actually _eat _my cooking, so you have to be my taste tester. Plus, I could hear your stomach growling from three miles away"

He turned back around and flipped the bacon. I chuckled and sat down at the dining room table. I watched him as he cooked, and he looked hot. His muscles in his back flexed against his tight shirt, and the apron tied right above his butt, clearly outlining it. He was amazingly hot. I felt my arousal between my legs pool. Edward looked at me over his shoulder, frowned and turned back around. I blushed almost instantly, remembering all his sense were hieghtend, including smell. Oh my god! He could smell me! I got up and walked into the living room. I heard Edward chuckled as I left, and I sat down in a huff. I crossed my arms and stared at the blank T.V screen. I heard plates, and then Edward came into the living room. "here you go, enjoy" He set the food on my lap, and when his hand brushed my thigh I swear it caught on fire. He jerked his hand away, and I blushed.

_god I hate these cheeks! _I thought. He frowned at me again. I wish I could read his mind. But I cant and it sucks. He sat down on the loveseat across the room from me. I felt longing, I wanted him next to me. I…..Needed him. It was then that I realized I was hopelessly in love with Edward freaking Cullen.

I love Edward.

I need Edward.

I _won't _leave Edward. But what if he leaves me?As I was thinking this, he just stared at me. I thought I saw something flicker across his face-something that looked a lot like….pain? Then he hid it behind a careful mask. Why would he hide something from me? "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked softly. He looked at me like I grew three heads. "Nothings wrong. I was just….thinking about some stuff I have to do when I get home. Speaking of which, don't you have Spanish homework?" He asked like a parent who caught his child cheating. I blushed. "Yeah, but I don't know any Spanish, so I am just going to fail anyway." I all but whispered. He laughed. Then he said "Usted no habla el idioma más hermoso? razón por la bella, yo con mucho gusto en ayudarle. Sólo tienes que pedirlo."

I gaped at him. "What?" I said stupidly. "I said, you don't speak the most beautiful language? Why bella, I would be glad to help you. Just ask" I frowned. "Your fluent in Spanish?" I asked in a shocked voice. "sí. hemos vivido en España durante la mayor parte de mi infancia. Tuve dificultad para aprender, pero finalmente, lo tengo." I gave him my most annoyed face. Why cant he speak English now? He chuckled." I said, Yes. we lived in Spain for most of my childhood. I had a hard time learning it, but eventually, i got it" I nodded, glad that he translated. "can you teach me? I need to pass Sinereta Rose's class, or else she'll fail me." I asked hopefully. He laughed. "I can try. But on one condition" He looked at me, and his eyes melted to my core. "Will you go to the spring formal with me? As my……date?" He asked shyly. I stifled a laugh. He, the most gorgeous guy I'd ever laid eyes on, was asking me to the dance. "I'd love to." I whispered. "Thank you. I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" he got up and went to the back door. I followed, throwing my untouched food on the counter. "Okay. I'll see you later." I said. Then he surprised me. He turned around and pulled me into a hug. I laid my head on his chest an d inhaled his scent. He smelled delicious. All to soon he left, leaving me feeling empty, and utterly alone. God how I hate love. Its to complicated.

**A/N: okay soooo thoughts?? I know that ya'll are probably thinking 'if he's gonna leave then why is he getting attached' but the truth is, he cant help it. I like to think of it like imprinting. He wants to leave for her, but its physically painful for him to be away for to long. She's what holds him on earth. The only way he can leave is by force…..OH! I've said to much! *mwuhahahahahaha* LOLZ. Sorry, but keep reading to figure that out! (Or PM me, I will tell you, if you really wanna ruin the story.) Loves you all. Kissa**

**P.S. For all you that's into the whole Dom/Sub scene, check out the story 'The forbidden room' by **DefinatelyStaying**. Its awesome yo! Lol. **

**Much love, Kissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter song: I caught myself-Paramore**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I decided that I'd try the food he made me. I warmed it up in the microwave, and went to the front room window as it cooked.

Charlie's police cruiser was gone, so I knew he was probably fishing with Billy today, because it's Saturday. I sighed at the thought.

_I'm going to spend my first Saturday alone in my house. How horrible a life I have. Ugh._

The microwave went off and I got my plate out, and grabbed a fork. I grabbed my favorite hot sauce-Tapitio- and made a spot on the side of my plate for it.

I ate the first bite carefully, and loved it instantly. Edward could really cook, even if he couldn't ever eat it.

_Great, another thing to make me love him. Sigh._ I really hate loving him. Damn vampire charm. I finished my eggs and bacon, and washed my plate. After putting it away, I walked into the living room, and turned on the television.

A reporter came on _"another killing in the Seattle area. Witnesses say it was a human-like animal. It was extremely fast, and apparently drank the blood of student Carolyn Miller. The autopsy report states that she was killed by the same monster that has killed several others in near the Olympic Peninsula." _A girl came on the screen. _"thanks Dan. If you have any information on this animal, you are asked to contact your local police station immediately. That's it for breaking news. Im Katie Newland, and this is channel twelve news" _

I immediately thought of the Cullen's. They are the only Vampires in this part of the world right? Or were they're real vampires out there, killing innocent people?

Oh no, Charlie! He had to know about this, but why didn't he tell me?

And Edward, maybe that's why he was acting so weird. Maybe it was one of his brothers and sisters…….Oh my god. Jasper.

He was the one that was acting the most different. How could I be so blind? I got my phone out to call Edward, but it started ringing.

_Private number._ Hmmm, I wonder.

"Hello?"

I answered sweetly. "Hey bella. Its Alice. Edwards sister, anyway, Edward wanted me to call and tell you to meet him at the Forks pound in thirty minutes. He just left, and I suggest you wear baggy clothing. Trust me. Okay, bye!"She said cheerfully. "bye" I barely mumbled before the line went dead. Why was alice calling me and not Edward? And the pound, seriously? I thought he drank animal…….No…..He wouldn't……Nah. I dropped the thought. ____________________________15 minutes later at the pound______________________________________________________________________________

I pulled into the parking lot and smiled. The pound was a small brick building and had a poster of kittens on the front. It was cute, and small town. It fit perfectly. I got out of my car and tripped over the curb. I face-planted on the concrete, my hands bracing my fall. They stung from the impact, and I got up and assessed the damaged. Two small cuts, with a single drop of blood trickling from them. I wiped it on my pants, and hoped to god Edward would hold his breath when I entered.

I went to the receptionist and told her I was Bella, and she lead me past lots of rooms down a hall. A door to my left held a bitch in labor. A door on my right held newborn puppies. She lead me straight to the door at the end of the hallway. It didn't have a window on the door like the rest of the rooms, and I briefly wondered why. She gestured for me to go in, and I did. When I opened the door, my eyes landed on a figure on the ground. I realized it was Edward. He was holding three puppies. One was white, and the other two were black. They were licking his face, and he chuckled. I walked next to him and sat down. "Hey" I whispered. "Hey. This is Riccie(he pointed to the white puppy) and these are Larry and tom. I volunteer here on Sundays, and I helped deliver them three weeks ago." He explained. I fell in love with Riccie(pronounced Ricky)instantly. He was cute and different, just like Edward. I reached out and took him from Edward. "What kind of puppies are they?" I asked

"Labrador. Full blooded too. Very rare." I nodded. I wanted Riccie. I was in love with this puppy! He started licking my face. Edward reached out and stroked my cheek with his thumb, and I sighed contentedly. He laughed."Do you want to keep Riccie?" he asked

"Seriously? Hell yea. He's a sweetheart. He reminds me of you. SO beautiful, and so completely unaware of his affect on people. Dazzling, really" I blushed at my admittance. He looked amused. "Let me get this straight: you want the puppy because he reminds you of me, and because it dazzels you. Well, Bella, do I dazzle you?" He asked with a smirk.

_LIE! _My mind screamed at me. But I shut it up and said simply "Frequently." He shook his head. "Well, he's all yours if you want him. All you have to do is fill out the paperwork, and adoption papers. I've taken care of everything else."I Squealed. "Thankyouthankyouhankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" I yelled quickly. He chuckled. "Anytime." he stood up. I picked up my puppy, and stood up with him. I ran to him and hugged him tightly. He froze at first, then melted into my embrace. I pulled away to look at his face. "Really, thank you." He leaned in and his eyes darted from my lips to my eyes and back. "Hold very still" He whispered, and brushed his lips against mine. It was as brief as a feather stroke, but it mad me feel on fire. I licked my lips. He leaned in again and kissed me a second time, only harder. My tongue traced his lips lightly, and he pulled away. He walked to the door and opened it for me. "After you?" He asked politely. I smiled and took Riccie out. Edward followed me. I really love him.

* * *

**Hey hey, sorry about how long it takes me to upload. My computer, well its slow. So i write, then write some more, and then have to wait 30 minutes before i can even upload! Crazy right? Anywho, thanks for the reviews. Each one is like a puppy from edward! LOL**


	6. Hiatus

**So sorry to tell ya'll this, but I'm putting this story on temporary Hiatus. I just aren't…..Feeling it anymore. I swear, I will finish it. It's killing me to do this to all my loyal readers, but I just….Can't do everything I'm doing, and then write an amazing fan fiction. The last chapter, that was some of my most……Embarrassing work. I mean, a puppy? Really? UGH. Im so sorry. I feel like I've failed you all. I love you, and I'm sorry. Please don't give up on me. And P.M me if you have any suggestions as to how to make this story….work. I will give ya'll full credit if I use your ideas! Okay, goodbye, for now.**

**Love, Karissa**


End file.
